


Moral of the Story

by Verdandi_Stormborn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdandi_Stormborn/pseuds/Verdandi_Stormborn
Summary: after a Skypecall with Bucky where you forgot to end the call he decide enough is enough.Please read the warnings
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt on Tumblr “Stuck in lockdown you have to video call Bucky (for whatever reason). After one particular call you believe you’ve ended the call but in fact you haven’t …. Later Bucky is witness to you having a party for one dancing in your underwear, towel on your head. He knows he shouldn’t watch, but he can’t help it. How it ends is up to you ;)” from the @the-ss-horniest-book-club 
> 
> Im pretty sure that is not what they wanted but well this happened^^
> 
> Im going to write a Part 2 of this, i don’t know when yet- work is super crazy right now^^

The ring of your laptop stopped you from bing watching your favourite show.  
Stuck inside you hadn’t much else to do. Thanks to your served Asthma and other conditions you were classified as risk patient.  
So you were quickly put in quarantine without contact to the outside world except through the Skype calls and food deliveries you received to your flat.  
Being a Co-Worker with the Avengers had his perks- you were one of the IT specialists. Not that Tony really needed one, but he liked to have his head clear for other stuff.  
You sighted paused the series and picked the call up- The called didn’t gave up.  
The concerned face of Bucky filled your Screen “Hey there. You took your time picking up. Everything alright?”  
You sighed again and rolled your eyes playoff at him “for all you know you could have woken me. I have nothing to do here so…”  
Now he was grinning “I don’t think you would ever change your routine if you are not forced to. Of course, you would be awake” of course he was right. you would have to be kicked by a horse to change your routine or a plan you set your mind to.  
You were determined.

You caught up, the conversation flowing easily between you two. You asked how the rest of the team were doing (nothing much, bored, everything seemed to come to a halt)  
During the Call, Bucky couldn’t help himself thinking how adorable you are and how lucky he was to have you in his life. He loved you- he didn’t told you ye, the relationship was not on this stage yet.  
But he knew it deep down.

When you bit your goodbye and his screen got black you get up, stretched your body and went to get a refill for your tea you’ve been nursing all day.  
Before you left your living room to head to the kitchen you opened Spotify on your console and put on your go-to-playlist- You wanted the Music as loud as possible. You needed to feel the music under your skin and needed to be able not only to dance but to sing along without fearing the judgment when someone overheard you.  
So when you came back to the living room YOUR song was on. Of course, you had to swing your body to it. You danced and hopped, feeling free if only for a few moments.

The one thing Bucky was guilty of was pretending he would go offline when in truth he just covered the Lens of the webcam with a black stripe so you would think, the camera went off. He loved how you of all people wouldn’t double check that you were offline and just got on with business as usual. Not that he needed this. He just liked to be able to see that from this perspective.  
So he saw you dancing in what looks like just panties and the singlet. He could see the curve of your ass without a problem. The swell of your breast. The drippels of sweat that went down your neck, like if they wanted to taunt him.  
He loved this silence moments.

He decided that today would be the perfect day. He savoured the moments then closed his Laptop without making a sound, stached it in his backpack and looked down into your room. You had your eyes closed while dancing, and he set his food silently. He could move like a cat- what a lot of people surprised when taking in his form. When he didnt want people to hear them they wouldn’t.  
You never stood a chance when strong hands wrapped themselves around your neck- effectively cutting the air off for you. You fought without much avail, black spots dancing in your sight. Soon there was no fight left in you. Bucky waited a few more moments before releasing you to scoop you up and into his embrace.  
He carried you bridal stile in his Black SUV which seems to come right of a Spy Film.

When you opened your eyes, you tried to open them again.  
Everything was Pitch Black. It was not only dark. It was the total absence of light.  
You tried to move but something hinder you to move your limps.  
Then you remembered. Someone… kidnapped you. And it seems like they had bound you to a… you tried to make out the feeling under your back… a bed? It bounced lightly and it didn’t felt uncomfortable. You were warm and now you could feel that someone had thrown a blanket over you. Not only that. Your head rested on a REALY fluffy pillow. You breathed in. That scent was one of your favourites. That creeped you out. Someone not only took you but seemed to KNEW quiet a lot.

When you saw a stripe of light again, which turned into the shape of a door and then with a shadow of a figure in the middle of it you didn’t even knew how long you were in the dark. Even the gentle light hurt your eyes a bit. You squinted and then breathed “Bucky oh thank god! Someone took me bucky! You have to help me! Where are the others? Did the Kidnapper wanted something” you blabber, sure that they wanted something in exchange for your freedom. Thankful that you meant enough to the team that they would bail you out.

Then you saw that Bucky hadn’t moved an inch. He just stood in the doorway. Letting the light flood the room and hide his face in the shadows. “Y/N” he said with a stern voice “You are right where you belong. Im here so you can get some food and go to the bathroom, take a shower if you want.”  
You just stared at him, unsure if you heard that right. Then it dawned you “You kidnapped me” panic rising once again. Tears threatened to spill over. “You just took me” you didn’t want to believe that.

Bucky knew that you would come to terms with it eventually. That you would see that he just did what was best for you. The world was crazy as it was, and he couldn’t protect you correctly if you weren’t under his supervision.  
He tried to Surveillance you from outside the window but that wasn’t safe. What if you got hurt when he wasn’t around. What if you decided to get out and got ill? He couldn’t have that. He didn’t had the time to tell you how much you meant to him yet. That he needed you alive and well and by his side. He eyed you, he knew from his time at Hydra how to get people to do what needed to be done. Rules were important. He would start tomorrow. He decided to give you one night for tears. Tomorrow Morning onwards he had to be hard with you, so you had the chance to see and learn your new place in live.  
He didn’t feared his team. By the time someone could suspect your disappearance you would reappear on Buckys side. Happy and content. He was positive about his future- your future with him at your side.


	2. Not a Chapter

Hey:)  
I'm sorry but I'm not going to write or publish anything else. My mental health is spiraling and I can't keep up and barely make it through the day.  
I'm sorry.


End file.
